


Stuff and Nonsense

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Space Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Which really, Zoe supposed, was all she could expect to get out of him for the rest of the day – or at least until tea time. </i> In which Zoe doesn't appreciate the Doctor's favourite pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff and Nonsense

“Doctor?”

“Hmm?” The Doctor didn’t so much as open his eyes.

“ _Doctor_?”

One eyelid opened a sliver. “Yes?” he said, a lazy but indignant air about him, as if he’d been disturbed in the middle of something important instead of – of – _daydreaming_.

“How long is this going to take, exactly?”

The Doctor let out a deep sigh and closed his eye. “Ah now, you see,” he said, snuggling down upon the river bank. He was using that tone, the tone he used to say things that sounded very clever but that, when one listened closely, were patently nonsense. “That’s the problem with you young people. Always in such a hurry – obsessing over wherever it is you think you’re going. You really must learn to focus on the journey.” He wafted a hand as he spoke, as if swatting at an imaginary fly.

“What _journey_?” Zoe stared at his impassive face in disbelief. “We’ve been sitting here doing nothing for _hours_.”

“We’re not doing nothing,” he said crossly. “We’re fishing. Do keep up.”

“Well –” There was a faint splash from the river. The Doctor’s lure bobbed and dipped. He sat bolt upright, holding up a hand to silence her. Zoe waited, watching the lure with baited breath. Looking at dead fish wasn’t her idea of a fun time, but it was a lot better than doing nothing at all.

The lure dipped one last time – and was still. “Oh, well.” The Doctor lay back with a disappointed sigh. “Next time, perhaps.”

“You’re not catching anything,” said Zoe. “Nothing’s happening, and I’m _bored_.” She did her utmost to give that last word the proper amount of emphasis. She didn’t get bored easily. She was far too intelligent to succumb to boredom. This was _dire_.

“Oh, come now,” said the Doctor. “It’s a beautiful day.” He waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the picturesque countryside. “The sun’s out. Can’t you at least _try_ to entertain yourself?”

“No.” Zoe crossed her arms and sulked.

“Jamie’s having a nice time.”

“ _Jamie’s_ napping,” Zoe retorted.

Higher up the bank, there was a snuffling noise. “He’s not,” said Jamie. “He’s restin’ his eyes.”

“You could’ve fooled me,” said Zoe.

“Mmm,” he mumbled, draping an arm over his face against the sun.

Zoe waited to see if he was going to say anything productive. He was not. “You know,” she said to the Doctor, “I’m not convinced there are any fish in this whole river."

“Stuff and nonsense,” he snapped, still not bothering to open his eyes.

Which really, Zoe supposed, was all she could expect to get out of _him_ for the rest of the day – or at least until tea time. Grumbling to herself, she scrambled up the bank and flopped down next to Jamie on the tartan blanket.

“Hmm?” He blinked at her. “You joinin’ me?”

“Anything’s better than watching the Doctor fish,” she said.

“Oh aye,” said Jamie. “Best make yourself comfortable.” Evidently he was resigned to his fate. She wondered how many fishing trips he’d suffered through.

“Will you two stop yattering?” said the Doctor. “You’re scaring all the fish.”

“Alright,” said Zoe. “No more yattering.”

“Whatever you say, Doctor,” said Jamie. He sighed and stretched, rearranging himself, and if one of his arms happened to flop down around her shoulders, she didn’t bother to complain.


End file.
